


Wolfe & Red

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Red Riding Hood, Comedy, Fluff, Harry Potter Magic, M/M, Renaissance Era, Romance, Shownu appears once, Strangers to Lovers, Tangled Era sort of, Witches, Wizards, Wolf Changkyun, red riding hood kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Kihyun needs answers. There's something that is clearly in his control that he is unable to control. Leaving his royal life as prince, Kihyun sets out for an adventure to try and put an end to all and finds something more.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chartered story as I've been drawing Red Riding Hood Kihyun and Wolf Changkyun for MONTHS!! This is a small gift for Kich and Manda as well because they have really been my top supporters for this au so thank you for always loving my drawing about them 🥺💕

The night is tranquil, but not entirely quiet as owls hoot to protect their territory. The kingdom is under a cloud of sleep and no source of light is detected. Any movement has been put to bed and the liveliness won't arrive until the next morning. But that isn't the case for Kihyun who wakes up in his own sweat. 

It has been going on for two weeks and Kihyun can't put a finger as to why he's unable to get a good night's rest. There's a strong tug that always wakes him, his heart aching and craving for something he doesn't know. It was as if somebody had the other half of his heart and he would need to search for it, kept away somewhere far. And funny enough, Kihyun has ( _ tried; yes, tried)  _ begun sleeping more despite being unable to sleep. They're mostly small naps but they suffice in the meantime. 

Kihyun hides in his room most of the day and only interacts with those he has business with. He has become… not normal. His actions are in question for doing the most mundane thing. And it's more than just a coincidence. They become more apparent, harder not to notice. Some incidences are brushed off and Kihyun blames the universe or chalks it up to be something that can't be explained. Because the world has many weird and unexplained phenomena they can just be fully thrown aside.

It's one problem after another as if it's unable to stop. Others don't pay much attention because the problem removes itself the moment it arrives. If it gets too big like a small fire, Kihyun usually runs from the mess to go grab he'll that he  _ “discovers” _ . But nobody puts the blame on him. 

It shouldn't be a problem but it is for Kihyun. It's not that people  _ should  _ be paying attention to these coincidences. If that was the case then that would be an even  _ bigger _ issue for Kihyun. The reason why he's cautious is because he realizes he is the source of it all and he doesn't know what will happen next. He notices how his thoughts seem to almost materialize; to take a physical action. Whenever Kihyun finds himself daydreaming, the object his eyes are unconsciously trained on will spark, even catch on fire on some occasions. Whenever he wishes for rain, sometimes he is granted with it moments later. Other times he notices small and light objects would roll onto his hand when he reaches for something. 

_ It's all too real. Way too coincidental.  _

These incidents can't be dismissed lightly but Kihyun can see it's far too real to be any dream or hallucination. It's something uncontrollable, done without much thought and he fears it could get worse. And if it does progress, there's no way he could stop it if he can't control it. If Kihyun is found out to be the cause of all these  _ “coincidences”,  _ then he knows his outcome wouldn't be pleasant even with a status that holds such high royalty. And with these thoughts, Kihyun continues to grow restless. 

Unable to sleep with the thoughts flooding his head of questions that perplex him further, Kihyun moves out of the bed with a groan. He holds his head with a headache that pounds like festival drums but it's not all fun. It's too much to bear. Not even the nice quilt made of silk brocade and the high thread count pillows can put him asleep. The restlessness eats away every part of Kihyun and it increases everyday. By the end of it all, he'll pass out once his body has reached a certain level of tiredness, unable to go on any longer without sleep, he isn't too sure what his body is doing these days. What he is sure of, is that the black cat that hangs by his window isn't a hallucination. He's seen it before, many times, and this time, the cat moves to lick its right paw instead of sitting like a statue.

It's black fur doesn't blend with the dark sky and the stars above make that more apparent. It doesn't bear any collar but doesn't appear to be stray as it's fur is neat and shines under the moonlight. It does seem to have taken some sort of liking to Kihyun because it was only until recently did it show up.  _ But where did it come from?  _ Kihyun thinks it has something to do with all the weird occurrences; it's his best educated guess. And to take in account that this is the third floor of the palace, well, that says a lot.

Kihyun’s feet swing as he sits on the edge of his high bed, body facing towards the mysterious feline. 

“Hey,” Kihyun calls out, noticing its ears twitch by the sound of his voice but it doesn't stop washing itself. “How did you get up here?” 

The cat stops licking, moves its head to slowly blink before looking straight at Kihyun as if it understood. It gives a weird shiver down Kihyun's spine, gulping as he locks himself into a staring contest. He looks away before peeking back at the cat, wondering if it needs anything from him (Even though it looks like it wants Kihyun’s soul). 

There's something mystical about the way the cat looks at Kihyun; almost communicating with him. Obviously Kihyun doesn't understand but he feels some sort of energy that radiates from it, and he can't tell if he’s comfortable or not under that cat's gaze, but Kihyun knows he doesn't want the cat gone. His feet touch the ground and decides to sneak his way through the palace for anything that can put him back to sleep. With stars covering the night sky, Kihyun uses the starlight to help find the matchbox in his drawer. He pulls out a single match and quickly strikes it against the side of the box. A small flame blooms and is brought to the candle that sits in its holder. It's a small amount of illumination but it'll get Kihyun to where he needs to go. 

“I just want this to all go away…” Kihyun says, but nobody gives him that. He'll wish for rain and it comes but when he wants whatever is happening to him to stop, apparently that never comes true. “Maybe there's something wrong with me.” 

His hand straightens his nightgown and cups around the flame at a safe distance as he stands. 

The floor is chilling and Kihyun wishes he had more coverage from the cold air. He sucks in a harsh breath before he forces his legs to move through his bedroom. He shouldn't be going out of his room this late but it'll be for only a moment. A quick trip and back shouldn't hurt and he isn't an intruder. Although getting a warm drink won't fix his sleep schedule, and he'll still be restless, moving around can tire his body to sleep.

Before leaving his room, Kihyun looks back to where the cat sits and watches him, tail still moving, once again slowly blinking its eyes.  _ It stares quite a lot…  _ Kihyun thinks maybe these are how cats are but either way it's unsettling. He's never felt so watched before and he knows in the pits of his stomach there has to be more to what is going on. But at this point, Kihyun just wants to get out of his  _ own  _ room and go back to sleep. 

His hand meets the door knob, making sure to minimize any noise it emits and before the door fully opens, there's a soft texture that brushes against his ankles in lightning speed. Kihyun gasps, eyes trailing down and almost drops the candle to see the black cat sauntering down the empty specious hall.  _ Crap!  _ Panic arises within him and he runs over to the creature only for it to swiftly avoid his swiping hand. 

Animals aren't allowed inside the palace and if Kihyun is caught with one, he may receive a slap on the wrist. The cat dances further down the hall with a hop in its step and takes a glance back at Kihyun. It's sneaky, cunning and makes the blood in Kihyun start to boil. In a way, Kihyun likes the self-dominance it asserts but now isn't the time for it.  _ He needs to get this cat. Like, right now. _

“Get over here,” Kihyun whispers harshly. His bare feet lightly slap against the cold tile, covering his candle light for it to not blow out. This isn't helping him, it's tiring him out but he can't make too much noise. It's the first time he's had any interaction with the cat and it just has to give him problems. 

He never knew how flexible cats can be and the way their body twists out of his hands that grasp only the air. Kihyun isn't even able to touch the fur, he's getting nowhere. The energy that had already been low continues to decrease the more Kihyun tries to catch the taunting cat. Anymore moving and he's going to get himself in trouble if he accidentally drops his candle or trips into a door. Kihyun tries his luck again.

“Why you little—” Kihyun grits, his right hand gripping hard and his nails press against his palm. He sighs in mild defeat with his shoulders slumping. “Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?”

The cat fully turns around to stare back at him again and sit like it has done no wrong. Kihyun watches as its tail sways across the tile, eyes slowly blinking for a third time. It wants something but  _ what?  _ What does it want that Kihyun has? 

“You know you're not supposed to be here, right?” Kihyun says. He hopes it can understand his warning but the cat doesn't even comprehend wanting to be picked up. “I could get in trouble and you wouldn't want that, do you?” 

The cat moves towards him and Kihyun believes it to be an imagination.  _ Is it— is it actually listening?  _ Kihyun thinks he's gone crazy at this point. Talking to a cat in the middle of the night has to be on the list of bizarre but at a very low spot. He has more outlandish issues to deal with later on and this one seems less harmful. Unless Kihyun gets scratched then he'll have something else to worry about and hide. It just goes on like a cycle at this point.

He stands still, careful not to make any movements other than his chest rising to breathe. Kihyun watches as his candle begins to flicker and stutter uncontrollably as the cat slowly closes the distance. There's no draft and all the windows around him are shut which makes Kihyun question if this is really a good idea. The more the cat nears, the flame on Kihyun's candle turns blue and his levels of anxiety start skyrocketing. 

“Wait,” Kihyun gasps, his voice shaking. He wants to stay away and yet, in this moment, he feels a bound. “Don't come any closer.” 

He holds a hand out and the cat doesn't halt. It keeps coming closer, closer until the blue flame on the candle starts to freak out as well. There's something emanating from this cat and Kihyun doesn't like it. The more steps he takes is not enough to put a huge distance and feels like it's closing more instead. Kihyun turns around to try and run back into his room until he hears the creak of a door open. 

“Kihyun?” A voice calls out from behind and it makes Kihyun halt. The flame from his candle turns back into its normal yellow glow and stops flickering, emitting a nice, warm glow.

“Yes?”

Slowly, Kihyun cranks his head around and then his body as the nerves soak his bones. If he gets in trouble all because of a cat, Kihyun will never leave his room ever again. But to his luck, Kihyun is met with one of the friendly cooks of the house: Shownu. He has his own candle with it and the flame illuminating part of his face. There's a look of worry that looms over his features as he scans Kihyun up and down.

Kihyun’s body frees itself from the tight knots that have twisted within him as he exhales. His breath makes the candle flame flicker. Thank god it's someone he gets along with rather than some person who would scold him. 

“Oh, you scared me a bit,” Kihyun chuckles, his free hand grips his nightgown. He hopes Shownu didn't see his blue candle flame seconds ago. “I apologize if I awoke you.”

“Yes, were you talking to someone out here?” Shownu asks. “I heard whispering as if you were speaking to another person but,” Shownu leans to the side to look behind Kihyun and scan their surroundings. “It seems like you're the only one here.”

“Ah, I was wondering what could make me fall asleep and I couldn't decide between some warmed up milk or peppermint tea.” Kihyun lies. Not entirely because Kihyun really can't sleep but he doesn't want to tattle on himself about talking to a cat. “I must have been so indecisive that my thoughts began to spill from my lips.” 

“Oh, that's no good,” Shownu frowns and gently closes the door to his shared room. He nods his head in the direction down the hall with a smile. “Come, I'll make you something to drink to help you. You need to get a good night's sleep in order to go about your day tomorrow.” 

“Just make sure I can be able to walk back to my room,” Kihyun jokes, following suit. He checks behind his shoulder but the cat is nowhere in sight. It's a total mystery but he's most thankful for not getting caught and there's not a scratch on him. Kihyun can sleep a little peacefully tonight knowing he's avoided another day of bizarre events.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


When the afternoon arrives, the nerves never fully leave Kihyun. He has been able to get in some more sleep but now he has to spend his waking moments thinking twice about what he does. Kihyun avoids as many people as he can throughout the palace but it's pretty impossible considering he's part of royalty. Every person greets him a hello or wants to chat for a little while and ask how his older brother is doing. But Kihyun doesn't have time for that, he's on the lookout for some answers. Conversations are put on hold for next time and Kihyun walks away in hurried impatience. 

He takes his curiosities outside, not to forget his red hooded cape and off he goes with a small sense of determination. Kihyun isn't allowed to go outside (up to a certain distance) without some type of supervision. Anywhere outside the palace is off limits alone and that is where Kihyun needs to go. He bites his nail as he sneaks up against the palace wall, locking his eyes at the garden. Just past the vast garden is the entrance gates and beyond that is the outside to the kingdom's villages. Kihyun wants to go to the town square and find a merchant who could help him. There has to be something, anything that can help Kihyun with his problems. Of course, Kihyun can't say what's going on with him because that will cause much suspicion as rumors could spread with the villagers. Maybe there's a small pendant or charm he can purchase that can give him some good luck or positive energy coming his way. He shouldn't need to give out any specifics of his problem in order to find what he wants.

Looking around to check if the coast is clear from any guards, Kihyun quickly ponders if he should ask someone to accompany him through town. But no, he also doesn't want anyone to know his plans; not even his closest friends can know about this. Any word of this coming out and Kihyun is afraid of all and any consequences that may come his way. Not to forget almost getting caught with a cat and a blue candle flame in the middle of the night because as if walking around that late at night wasn't suspicious enough. 

He needs to take a different approach and face whatever this thing is head on but Kihyun is still trying to figure out how to do just that.  _ Figuring out, questioning it all and wondering why; when did this all start and how does it all end? _

Kihyun pulls the hood of his red cape over his head to block out the sun and hide a little bit of his face before stepping away from his secured location. Moving from the shadows and into the light, his movements are brisk and not a second to be wasted with unnecessary idleness. He passes through the garden's arbor, down the three steps and walks through the low hedges that have been cut with care. The rows of marigolds, dahlias and carnations bring life and color, releasing a pleasant smell that one could neve grow tired of. If Kihyun wasn't so worried about so many circumstances and “what if's”, he would take the time to bask in the breathtaking scenery the palace garden offers. How beautiful the day is and to bask in the sun while reading a piece of literature. 

The path leads to a fountain depicting an angel with wings, her hands out in front of her and water spouts off from her hands and into the basin she stands in. Hydrangeas surround the fountain and benches on each side to view the scenery. This area is the only place that makes Kihyun feel a sense of calm over him. It's one that he hasn't felt for some time and he basks in what little there is of it. With sunlight shining down upon him and the many species of flowers that release such a light smell, it triggers a smile on Kihyun’s face. But Kihyun can't stop and smell the roses (quite literally at that). He would normally take a seat along the fountain’s marble basin, but his business is elsewhere. And a trio of men loiter around and Kihyun is appalled by how drastic his mood drops. 

Kihyun turns his head away, but his red hooded cape doesn't camouflage him into the roses. They soon see him coming their way. It is the only exit to the palace to pass by these buffoons. 

“Oh look who it is,” One of them calls out. His pants look a little too tight on him and his hair is slicked back, twirling a rose in his hand. “Here comes strawberry boy going out for a stroll.”

There's a small roar of laughter and Kihyun rolls his eyes at the nickname. First he was a cherry and this time he's a strawberry (which doesn't seem to be too much of an insult but it's annoying as hell). A trio of men who constantly talk about nonsense; imbeciles who don't know what else to do with their lives other than make comments at others who do nothing to them but breathe the same air. Kihyun doesn't plan to stop for them and continues walking, ignoring all their comments.

“Hey! Prince boy! How dare you walk away from us thinking you're so high and mighty,” Another one of the men grits and stands up. His shoes are being worn on the wrong feet and Kihyun laughs. It's audible and it adds fuel to the fire. Something gets thrown in Kihyun’s way and hits the floor with a skid. 

“Ignoring us are you?” Tight pants man says, his arms crossing. “I can see why his strawberry boy’s older brother ended up getting engaged rather than him.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes so much he thinks it rolls. It's not the first time he's heard that line before and it probably won't be the last. The use of comparison is meaningless to him and a waste of time. This is the last thing Kihyun should have to deal with right now.

“Tsk, such a lowlife in royal clothing,” Switched foot comments; the third man in the trio just stays silent. Another object gets thrown at Kihyun and misses him again. It lands just over and in front of Kihyun where he can see they're rocks; better avoid those. This is getting out of hand, useless. 

The more Kihyun walks, the trio doesn't stop from spewing hateful comments about Kihyun's status and why he's least favored. It's not nothing new, the words hurt deep, deep down in his heart. His friends know it's not true, and Kihyun himself knows it isn't true but words still find a place to affect him. But this is what comes with the royalty: hateful comments from people who wished to have that lifestyle.

“Just shut up already,” Kihyun mumbles under his breath. He holds a part of his cape closer to him, hiding _.  _ Kihyun’s disdain slowly sparks inside him and his head hurts a little at the small exchange. 

It's the most he can do for now. If he turns around and engages with them then there's not another chance to turn back. A fight would break loose and Kihyun is already outnumbered. He most likely could beat their ass as they most likely are all just bark but Kihyun doesn't want to get his hands dirty. He's got his hands tied enough with the weird phenomenons connecting him and who knows what he could do if Kihyun turns around (might light a flower or two on fire; who knows). It's best for him to ignore. 

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong with you two?” The silent one calls out. His voice shakes and slightly echoes throughout the empty garden. There's a thud that hits the floor and Kihyun turns around in confusion by the sudden commotion and change of tone. 

His eyes widen with the sight before him and Kihyun doesn't know what to think or how to react other than feel a heavy weight of foreboding. The other two men in the trio are on their knees and their lips seem sealed by some kind of unseen force. Kihyun can hear their voices are trapped in their throats, watching them frantically point to their mouths.  _ Was this another one of my doings?  _ Kihyun questions himself and horror washes over his face. How do you reverse this or undo it? What can you do to stop this? Their muffled voices that beg to be let out intensify as panic shakes in their eyes.

It's an action that has never happened before. And Kihyun doesn't know how to fix it. Whatever is shutting their mouths, it's not visible but it's there.

He can't watch anymore and decides to continue forward. Kihyun won't be able to help considering he doesn't know what triggers what. All Kihyun wanted was them to shut up but not in a literal sense and whatever he's doing is what he feared:  _ it's getting worse. _ It's starting to affect others and Kihyun has had enough at this point. But there's nothing he can do to fix it and he wonders if it will even wear off. Just like the rain that only poured for an hour, Kihyun wishes this too will have the same time frame.  _ Please, stop this, stop this now…  _ Kihyun pleads, not even wishing this on those who hurt him. 

His steps grow distant and further away from the trio as their panicked muffled screams fade away. Kihyun is at a complete loss at what to do at this point. He wants to lock himself up in his room and to never come out after this trip to the marketplace. To never have to put anyone through this without having any clue of what is going on. Kihyun holds his hood in protection, an uncomfortable shiver running down his spine and a tingle numbs his fingers. He lets out a shaky breath and doesn't dare take a peek behind him. At the moment, Kihyun can only wish for his pleas to be answered. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The kingdom's small village is a hive of activity with most people heading into the marketplace. It's a place of constant bustling but nothing close to chaotic as the villagers swivel their way around others with ease. They're used to this kind of life and Kihyun finds himself being the odd man out with his clumsy feet that can't keep up. It's been a while since he's walked through the small village but nothing seems to have changed. Flags of the kingdom's emblem decorate above their heads and colorful flowers liven the windows of the villagers' houses. Wagons filled with flowers line the cobblestone street with some merchants making bouquets from villagers. The yellow calibrachoas, pink angelonias and purple alliums hide the neutral, red bricks and give another word for the sense of home with freshly baked goods filling the air. 

Children draw on the cobblestone with their hands of various animals and fruits as an explosion of colors paint the ground. Little boys chase one another with makeshift wooden swords to claim victory and little girls braid each other's hair in different styles. Elderly women sit and watch the children sipping from cups while they chat. In the open space ahead have some of the villagers dance to music being played by a small live band. Laughter fills the air with the occasional cry of a baby here and there. Many merchants offer Kihyun and those around him various goods with hurried persuasion as if the world was about to end or as if it was the only item in the world. 

There's a group of men and women designing a mural that fills a huge wall of unexpected heights. A beautiful mosaic that's still being worked on but the irregular pieces of colored stone and ceramic tiles is astonishing. Kihyun can't tell what the image is supposed to be considering it to be unfinished but he stands to watch the teamwork that goes into the piece of art. It truly is stunning to look into a life he isn't living. Something about how different it is from his is just so fascinating to learn. There is so much more he doesn't know about his own kingdom that he just wants a day to live in one of the village homes and away from the palace.

There's a lighter feel in the air that holds a sense of tranquility; a life that almost feels to move at a relaxed pace. It's lower class but Kihyun still loves to visit the marketplace when he can. It's full of goods he isn't normally given and are made with soul than money. They're worth much less but Kihyun finds himself buying from the marketplace more than receiving goods from the palace. Something about it feels more special to him than anything royal. He can appreciate the amount of time the villagers put in creating goods and spending most of their waking days selling as much as they can to make a living. It makes Kihyun smile as he observes more of his surroundings and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

But he doesn't appreciate how much he sticks out like a sore thumb with his flowing red hooded cape that attracts some subtle stares of those around him. It's not just the bright color that catches a lot of attention but the way he's dressed makes it apparent he's higher class. He's out alone without any royal supervision but Kihyun manipulated his way with the entrance guards to leave the palace. As long as none of the guards who keep watch over the village doesn't notice, Kihyun shouldn't have to worry if keeps a (sort of) low profile. 

It's funny though; despite being of higher class, Kihyun can't help but feel small and even lower than lower class. With how things are going these days, Kihyun doesn't feel like he belongs anywhere. He sighs heavily, fixing his hood to cover more of his face.  _ I should have just been a rock and people can skid me across the surface of water _ , Kihyun thinks with a frown. 

Keeping his hands to himself, Kihyun begins to inspect more of the carts filled with merchandise around him. While the food captures his eyes and stomach, he makes his way towards a merchant who sells handmade necklaces and charms. They're displayed with care and right beside them lay rocks that Kihyun has never seen in any book he's read before. They're not jewels or gemstones but they are still as striking and have taken Kihyun's full attention. But Kihyun’s heart doesn't feel a connection to anything displayed. He feels more connected to the cat than the items. While his eyes might have taken a liking, something inside Kihyun that urges him to walk away. 

Kihyun pulls himself away from the display and continues to walk down the cobblestone path. He scans each merchant but nothing fits his bill. Most of the items being sold are fruit or flowers and not much jewelry comes up. When it does, Kihyun will inspect and (carefully) hold it in his hands only to feel emptiness. While luck isn't a physical thing (though someone can take something precious to them and consider it lucky), Kihyun can tell the energy within is nonexistent and doesn't bring any luck to him. He doesn't know why that is but, he can't shake off the feeling whenever he holds a rock or necklace that's supposed to hold luck. 

_ So what now? _ Kihyun can't keep searching forever. If it gets dark and he doesn't find at least one answer, then he'll never know what it is that's making him act so bizarre. Besides, have those two men been able to talk after Kihyun pleaded to nothing for it to stop. How can something that is clearly in his control also be out of his control?  _ It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever.  _ Kihyun is starting to think he's plagued with something dark and evil or maybe he's the black sheep in the royal family. 

Kihyun runs his temple, head thumping wildly and finds an empty spot on a bench to rest his legs. If he goes back to the palace, there's a high chance he could get caught especially with what happened in the garden but staying in the village with nowhere to go isn't ideal. And if word gets out of someone in higher class is staying with a lower class family, that could make his class look bad. Who knows what other consequences could come from that too. 

Once again, Kihyun is left at a dead end. He doesn't have enough answers to solve at least a small part of his problem. All he knows is he's the cause and that it's totally at random. There's some control, but not a lot of it. It's infuriating not knowing as to why that is. Kihyun looks at the nearby fruit merchant beside him that's chatting with a woman and her child. Opening his hand that now rests in his lap subtly, the apple that he eyes jumps off the wagon and into his palm. Kihyun rubs it on his cape, cleaning it as much as he can before he takes a bit from it. He'll have to remind himself to leave some money for the merchant.

“What brings you out here, pretty one?” An elderly woman calls out to Kihyun and takes a seat beside him. He jumps a little, almost chokes but the compliment doesn't go unnoticed as his cheeks match the color of the apple in his hands.

“I'm looking for something to give me luck,” Kihyun answers, fingers rubbing the apple's skin. He needs to be careful and not raise any other suspicious behavior around anyone else. If he opens his hands again, he might accidentally steal something off this woman. 

“Luck? You?” The elderly woman laughs, moving to pinch Kihyun's cheek. “You're higher class aren't you? I can tell by your clothes and the way you stand out.” 

“Well,” Kihyun gulps. He isn't sure where this is going but he doesn't excuse himself away from the conversation. “Yes, I am higher class. I guess you could say I'm lucky in a way but, it doesn't feel that way.” 

“That's a first,” The woman says, pausing. She smiles and reaches into her satchel. “Seems like something is troubling you, child.” 

_ Child? I'm twenty-five…  _ Kihyun laughs, scratching his head. His hood falls back and he quickly pulls it back up over his head. He panics, taking a glance at the elderly woman who still searches inside her satchel. 

“You are indeed correct about that,” Kihyun admits and plucks the stem off the apple. “I'm on a search for something but I don't know what it is yet.”

It's a small lie that Kihyun knows sucks. And the woman calls him out on it. “Now how is that possible?” The woman looks up from her satchel and squints at him. Kihyun internally panics, hoping he doesn't get recognized by how close this woman is.

“It's an adventure I'm on! One to look for answers,” Kihyun says which is the truth. He just needs to make a little more progress and then he'll be on his way.

“Answers you say?” 

Kihyun nods. The elderly woman stares, not saying anything else before she reaches back inside her satchel to pull out some cloth and needles. So much uneasiness bubbles in Kihyun's stomach that the apple in his hand is unappetizing now. He runs his knees together and casts his attention elsewhere.  _ This is getting to be a little creepy…  _

The elderly woman speaks up. “What you need to do my child is to look past luck. If you need answers, why do you need luck?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You first said you needed luck, but then proceeded to tell me that something troubles you that you need answers for,” The woman speaks. Her eyes never leave her work as she sews tiny intricate lines with such practiced skill. “Do you really need luck to find these answers? What do you seek more: answers or luck?”

“I do need answers yes, but I feel like in order to find them I'll need luck,” Kihyun admits. He sighs and kicks his feet a little. 

“Maybe you're not looking hard enough,” The woman says. “Have you even tried looking for answers or are you waiting for luck to arrive and help you.”

She has a point despite putting it in the most confusing way possible but Kihyun should help himself first. He hasn't really tried at all and had mostly tucked himself away in his room to avoid any more conflicts he could cause. Luck isn't what Kihyun needs right now and he shouldn't depend on it. What he  _ should  _ do is start laying out the information he has now and try to form some kind of explanation. From there he can probably find a little more answers down that path.

Kihyun feels a little lighter, his eyes brightening as he turns to the elderly woman. “Thank you ma’am! I'll be going on my way now and take your advice.”

“Good luck, child. May you find what you seek,” The woman smiles and continues her work.

Kihyun stands up and thanks the elderly woman for her advice one last time before walking off to continue his search, not forgetting to leave a small amount of money for the merchant. But that leads him to square one again with no direction to go.  _ No no Kihyun, think a little harder.  _ There  _ has  _ to be some type of information he already has and hasn't put more thought into it. Kihyun can have objects move into his hands and shut people up which means he's the source;  _ I already knew that though.  _ But there has to be a trigger point, a connection or pull; there's a will or want that makes him act in such a way. 

But what could be that connection point? Kihyun still needs to figure that part out. He travels outside the marketplace and leaves the bustle behind. The amount of villagers and guards lessen into non existence and Kihyun finds himself in unfamiliar territory as he walks down more of the cobblestone street. It's less vibrant , quiet as the houses become less decorated. The flower pots set out in front of some houses still makes Kihyun feel invited and the charm is never lost the more he travels down. 

He takes more time to think about his situation and what he should do next. He would have to sneak back into the palace before it gets too dark but Kihyun doesn't want to go back, not yet that is. There's probably someone in the palace looking for Kihyun anyways and if he doesn't come back, a search team will most likely be set out; he doesn't want that either.

Why do things have to be so complicated all because he's upper class? And being a prince really doesn't help Kihyun one bit. Taking a look back, Kihyun bites his lip. This might be his last time stepping back into the palace. He doesn't feel any sort of connection with anything now.  _ What do I feel connected with?  _ Kihyun thinks, staring up at the clear blue sky painted with clouds. His hood falls off from his head and he moves to fix it quickly and what sits in front of him a few steps away is none other than the black cat.

Kihyun turns around, making sure nobody is around and then back to the cat. There It is again. He feels an attraction that makes him want to walk closer than away but still wants to step back. He's scared of what the cat might do but he isn't afraid of it, only its actions. Kihyun's brain clicks as he gasps loudly and covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Oh my god, the blue flame,” Kihyun says. He realizes this cat must be a source of something, and it's connected to him somehow. The cat has never shown up until the phenomenons arrived. 

“You know something, don't you?” Kihyun asks, raising a brow. “You keep following and yet here you are again. There's a reason as to why you're here.” 

The cat only stares. 

Kihyun frowns, noticing he has nothing but a bitten apple in his hands. He doesn't know what to do with it or what the cat can do to it but, there's something he wants to try. There's no flame this time around and Kihyun has to figure out another clue to receive the answers he needs. He kneels down and rolls the apple to the cat, waiting in anticipation for something to happen. 

And then the cat runs. It jumps back and scampers down the empty village as if Kihyun had caught him red handed. Kihyun chokes on the air around him and stands up straight as an arrow. 

“Hey! Why are you running?” Kihyun shouts, sprinting after the cat. Within the two weeks Kihyun has spent time with this cat, this is a first for it to run away.  _ This is totally a clue.  _

Kihyun chases the feline down through the rows of village homes and through alleyways which leads to more homes. He's moving further from the palace and marketplace and deeper into an unknown. Things feel different this time. Things feel a little closer. Kihyun needs to follow this cat to wherever it's trying to hide. He's not going to let it get away so easily. Not when he's this close it's in his grasp.

The emptiness of the street gives him the freedom to run full speed, not needing to worry about people walking or kids to run into. As the villagers' houses become spread out, the scenery changes as more trees begin to fill the empty spaces. Kihyun has never been this far into the kingdom before, it's almost exciting. It sucks having to chase a cat down but Kihyun doesn't mind as long as he isn't hurting anybody. 

But Kihyun’s legs feel weak and his lungs are starting to burn. It's harder to breathe, sucking in more air than he's letting out. He hasn't run so fast since he was a kid and now that he's older, he shouldn't feel this weak and tired over a distance that hasn't even been a mile. Kihyun is starting to sweat and doesn't have a change of clothes to remove the wetness. But Kihyun keeps on running. 

The cat slips away into a crack in a building's wall and Kihyun stops. It's not a small crack, more of a hole for a child to fit through. The trees in the surrounding area cover most of the building that is worn down, roots bursting from the ground to create an uneven terrain. Bricks have fallen out of their place and the coloring no longer holds the burnt reds, the gray and white tones filling more of the wall. The grass isn't dead, it's long, overgrown and flowers still bloom. It's so different from the other building, Kihyun has a hard time believing this is the same kingdom. 

A bird nest rests on one of the tree branches; the building still holds a home for some form of a living thing. But there's no sign to tell what this building is or what it used to be. Any paint that was on the building has faded away or becomes unreadable due to much erosion. But despite it all, the connection feels strong here. It's a shady looking place and Kihyun doesn't know what lies inside but his feet slowly move to the hole in the wall, his body feeling like it's floating to the makeshift entrance. He ducks inside, a strong smell hitting his nostrils. 

The interior doesn't hold much structure and looks deserted, left behind to be forgotten. Books scatter the ground, pages torn or burned as leftover ash cover over the debris and fallen bricks. Mushrooms have grown to live and Kihyun doesn't want to know what other things reside inside. He makes his steps careful as to not step on anything sharp and tries not to trip. Getting hurt in a place like this is bad news and nobody would be able to come to his aid.

The floor is slippery despite not being wet. His shoes can't get a good grip on the bricks and rocks as his feet slide. Kihyun's arms flailing as he holds his balance as much as he can. He halts, searching around to see the roof is close to also falling apart and branches have broken through a little. A tree has grown in the corner of the room and there's a door next to it but Kihyun doesn't want to go through there. This is already too much to handle and navigate through. 

“Why did you lead me here?” Kihyun asks the cat. He lets out a cough, using his hooded cape to swipe at the air.

As expected, it doesn't respond but Kihyun moves deeper into the room, his feet falling through who knows what as it breaks. The whole place is a mess so it shouldn't be a problem if he accidentally knocks or breaks a thing or two. While everything is in ruins, there must be something special that lies here.  _ Unless the cat just led me to my death.  _ Kihyun scowls, frowning at the thought. The cat jumps on a stack of books, leaping off as quickly as it got on and tips them over. Kihyun and his shaky legs make their way to the area and he finds a small seat on a broken table that has no legs. All of the books are partially burned and are hard to read except for one that is still in fair condition. 

“A spell book?” Kihyun questions. He inspects the worn and slightly torn book that looks as if it has seen better days and been possibly passed down by many people. The way the book looks doesn't appear to be anything special or fancy but for it to be tucked away and survive the ruckus must mean it has some sort of value. It's gold writing barely shines and edges are bitten by some sort of animal. 

Kihyun opens the book. Some of the pages are faded and wrinkled like they were washed away with the bad weather. It's dry when Kihyun runs his fingers over the pages and feels as if he could transfer the ink onto his skin. Faded words speak about witchcraft and the arts of it. It's pros and cons, and what is the main purpose of being a witch. Washed out photos only depict color blobs rather than history. Kihyun retracts his hand quickly as a thought comes to him.

_ This book might be bad news. _ Being a witch is taboo in the kingdom, even if you're suspected of being one without any proof. It's an act that causes one to be banished and thrown from the kingdom just like—

“Grandma…” Kihyun whispers. The cat sits straight, it's ears twitching and tail swaying excitedly. For once, it meows; high pitched like its singing.  _ Does that mean…  _ “Is my grandma your owner?” 

And then, the cat purrs. Kihyun blinks as shock prevents him from moving his muscles. 

“But why—” Kihyun stops. Turning the pages until he lands on one about the types of spells to use. He skims the words, scratching his throat and straights his posture, chest out. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

In an instant, the cat goes flying in the air and yowls loudly at the sudden motion it's being put through. Kihyun’s head whips at the noise and he just… stares. He didn't think it would work but, there it is right in his face. The cat floats in the air, legs moving as it tries to find the ground. Kihyun doesn't believe it. He just made a cat fly and he was in control for once. Unless, there's something else he's missing.

The cat meows and Kihyun is quick to realize he needs to help it out. He stands, stumbling towards the cat and wraps his arms around it. And that's when Kihyun feels more of that connection. It's heart-stopping, like the world has stopped or slowed down. The air tightens but it's not suffocating, comforting rather. He feels the soft fur of the cat and it makes itself comfortable in Kihyun's arms as he holds it. So  _ this  _ was the connection… 

He looks down at the cat. “Does that mean I'm a witch or wizard or male witch? Those spells can't possibly work for anyone I'm assuming.”

The cat jumps out of his arms and trots out back into the hole to the outside world. Kihyun watches in bewilderment before he comes to his senses. Just when they are having a bonding moment, the cat has to go do something else. 

“Wait up!” Kihyun yells, grabbing the book off the floor and runs out, tripping over the debris. He slips out of the building, finding the cat waiting for him on the broken cobblestone walkway. The cat leaps further down the path and Kihyun doesn't stall any further to continue chasing it down. Answers are coming closer and everything is coming together but Kihyun feels it's not enough. He needs more. He wants to know how to control it and for it to not happen out of the blue. He needs to find his grandmother.

Because what would happen to him in the future if he doesn't do this? Will he stare lovingly at his future significant other only to set them on fire? Or accidentally take away a guard's sword because his hands can control himself. Maybe even shut the mouths of someone who is giving an important speech. Kihyun needs a stronger grip on his actions to keep them under control. But he knows a little of what's happening with him, and Kihyun smiles. 

Sprinting further through the village, Kihyun starts to giggle as joy fills him. He's almost floating, his weight feels light as a feather and the sense of freedom is overwhelming. If he wanted to fly, this is what it would feel like. It's groundbreaking and for once, Kihyun can feel more in control of his life. He's having fun. Excitement makes itself known and Kihyun feels ticklish as for once, Kihyun wants to try at this more. He didn't really need luck, he just needed to try. The self loathing and constant struggle of locking himself into the room most of the time; he didn't need that.

Kihyun needed to be free. The answers would have never been in the palace and not the marketplace in some random object. But the key to everything lies in two places: the book in his hands and his grandma. The cat was his guide and all Kihyun had to do was listen to that connection and follow it. That's what it must have been doing last night. 

He believes his days can get better. Kihyun knows this is still just the beginning.

And then Kihyun's legs stop. He's faced with a forest that lies ahead and there's a narrow trail that leads into a vast unknown. The cat keeps going and travels deeper into the forest until it blends in with the trees. This is where the kingdom stops and Kihyun hasn't been this far outside, never even seen what is on the other side of the stone bridge in front of him. He doesn't realize how easy it is for villagers and people to come in and out without any security. No guards are in sight and this has become Kihyun's fork in the road. 

This is it. The answers he need is through the trees and wherever this cat has run off to. He may not go back but, does he want to live in a place that could also throw him out?  _ No, no I don't.  _ Kihyun bites his lip.

With this, Kihyun grips the spell book tightly in his hands and takes one last look at the kingdom behind him. By leaving, he's throwing away his royal duties as prince and has agreed to follow where his feet will guide him. Kihyun swallows and steps into the forest, the connection growing stronger. 

  
  



	2. A New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new companion joins Kihyun on his set adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Are you surprised I posted pretty quick!! I am too!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Kihyun's first steps into the forest isn't as bad as he thought it would be. It's a new experience, challenging even as this is the furthest Kihyun has been outside the palace. Leaving the kingdom behind is in fact the biggest thing he's done and now that it's actually happening, the feeling is almost surreal. The kingdom gets smaller after each further step until it turns into a place that feels untouchable. The trees hide a lot of the palace and seem to multiply, sticking together until there is nothing but leaves and bark. 

There aren't any distinct markings that the forest has and there's a lack of sounds from any critters. It's quiet, not even the sound of rustling leaves or the wind singing. The blue sky spreads above Kihyun's head as clouds slowly appear but there isn't anything else that moves other than him. 

Despite the scenery appearing as a never ending loop as each tree looks like every other, there's only one path that guides Kihyun to where he needs to be. 

Deep down, there's a part in Kihyun that misses the livelihood of the marketplace. From the laughter of the villagers to the happy music and all the welcoming colors, it all felt so much like home; even if Kihyun never really got to experience it. But this feels so unfamiliar. Too much green and brown, it's too much for the brain to try and remember. The path may have no end as there is only one trail but, in a way, that's a good thing. Having multiple paths could cause problems but Kihyun has no idea where this path leads or what lies ahead. There's no way to tell how long the path is and if he goes back, he would have used those steps to move ahead more. So there is no going back. 

And Kihyun can still feel the energy of the cat around him, he just can't find where it is. The connection is fuzzy, a little weak but it's there. It's up ahead and yet every step Kihyun takes, the more further the cat feels. That same pull like Kihyun knows where to go but his legs begin to grow tired. He's getting hungry and only had bitten an apple before who knows where it went. The money in his pocket has barely been used and Kihyun regrets ignoring the food that was around him. Even a small amount of freshly baked bread would have done the trick, but no point in thinking about it now.

Kihyun's stomach growls loudly; it sounds like a beast is kept hidden in the forest. He fears that he has woken some small critter that's sleeping in the woods and even though he's running on empty, his stomach feels heavy. Without any food, Kihyun knows for sure he's going to be irritable until his trip ends with finding food.

“How much longer do I have to go?” Kihyun asks as he grumbles at whoever or whatever could be listening. He looks up to the sky, the trees blocking a lot of the sunlight. “What if it gets dark and I'm not at my destination yet? Do I sleep in the bushes?” 

Kihyun takes a look at the book in his hands and examines it in a better light. It still looks old but he's taken aback by the condition of it; both good and bad might he add. The colors are more faded in the sunlight and the burn marks are easier to make out. Yet, how the whole book hasn't turned out like the others back in the abandoned place is a mystery. It must hold more of a power that Kihyun isn't aware about. 

He sighs as he runs his fingers across the title and messes with the fuzzy corners from all the worn and tear. Kihyun bites the side of his cheek with a pout stuck on his face, his brows twisted in both confusion and mesmerism. His thoughts move back to the cat who has guided him this far. Why would it just run off and make Kihyun to play magical hide and seek?

“I miss the cat,” Kihyun finds himself saying despite being annoyed with the fact he's been left behind to partially find his way. He stops and looks around. The connection hasn't gotten any stronger and he needs some sort of company even if it only meows. Frankly, he's grown attached to it. “Is there a spell in the book that can make me summon the cat?” Kihyun asks, his voice sounding as if it's echoing. He opens the book and carefully turns the pages. They're so close to breaking apart, a dusty residue on his fingertips. “Wait, but it's not my cat. Can I still do it though?”

There's a rustle in the bushes beside Kihyun that catches his attention in a blink of an eye. With the book still open, Kihyun's train of thought stops as he looks away from the printed words and towards the source of the mysterious noise. Whatever that was, it wasn't the cat. It sounded big, possibly a possum or maybe even a deer. It wasn't a gust of wind as Kihyun's hooded cape has never blown. He closes the book and decides to keep walking until he feels safe again to stop. But before he can do that, there's another rustle in the bushes. And in seconds, the thing jumps out.

It's fast, big like expected and moves in a blur that takes Kihyun by surprise when it jumps on him. The force is heavy and his grip on the book loosens, falling out of his hands. Kihyun yelps, shutting his eyes tightly, his heart pounding against his chest wildly and his feet stumble back. He falls down hard but his hands take most of the shock. When he opens his eyes, he's met face to face with a wolf. It's ears are big just as the eyes that stare back. The wolf’s fur isn't unkempt and it gives Kihyun flashbacks to his grandmother's mysterious cat.  _ Sort of wish the cat was here right now because this for sure isn't his grandmothers cat. _

Kihyun doesn't waste any time to scramble in front of him to grab the book and the wolf jumps to the exact spot the moment Kihyun rolls out of the way. The wolf snarls, teeth sharp and eyes holding such anger as its nose pokes around to sniff the air. Kihyun has never seen such big laws on an animal before they are most likely able to do lots of damage; and he doesn't want that fate for himself. The wolf takes a small and steady step towards Kihyun, shoulders tense with its back arching low like it's about to attack again. And Kihyun isn't about to become dinner; not when he's so close to getting more answers. 

The wolf sniffs the air once again before its paw raises to swipe at Kihyun's right hand that holds the book. Their distance is too far, but Kihyun knows he shouldn't run away. This beast was fast when it pounced him and running will be way too risky. Kihyun needs to find a way to get past the wolf and seeing how they're on the only trail, he needs to do something about this. 

_ Oh! Wait a minute…  _ Kihyun opens the book to find the page he saw the levitation spell. If he can stun the wolf even for a short while, there's a good chance he can pass through. Unfortunately, the wolf doesn't seem to like that as it leaps forward. It bites at Kihyun's hooded cape, pulling and tugging to bring him down.

“Hey! Hey!” Kihyun shouts, gripping his cape to try and pry it away from the wolf's strong teeth. It's strength is like no other, almost otherworldly like the wolf wasn't just some normal forest animal. Kihyun’s feet slide against the dirt and he pulls back with all his might. He growls on a whim and it seems to work as the wolf releases its grip. From talking to a cat and now a wolf, Kihyun does it all (it appears). 

Strangely, the wolf never hurts Kihyun. It growls and leaps at him, but never attacks him directly. It acts like a dog who wants to play more than anything and Kihyun knows he can be torn to shreds in seconds. It never happens and he thankfully, stays in one piece. Still, the wolf seems to be concentrating on the book. Kihyun isn't the target. He can't help but frown at the long rip in his cape when he looks down. It's an easy fix but boy is it disappointing. The wolf makes a sound, one that Kihyun isn't sure what it's supposed to mean. He picks up his gaze to stare at it with scrutiny.

“What is it? You want this?” Kihyun asks, waving the spell book in the air. The wolf loudly howls, sitting on the ground. They're kept at a good distance now. 

Kihyun thinks for a moment before asking another question. “Why do you want my book?” 

The wolf howls again, throwing his head back in an almost comedic way. It begins to jump in circles and Kihyun doesn't know what it's trying to say. But the wolf is actually cute? The way it acts seems to be excited about the question and it makes Kihyun laugh, shaking his head. 

“Why do you even want this? You can't even read,” Kihyun points out. Let alone, he doesn't even know why he's talking to it.

And then, poof! Kihyun is taken in for another spin.

“Excuse me, but I can indeed read,” The wolf says, all in his naked glory and— 

Wait… naked?! 

Kihyun gasps, his eyes big and wide as melons when he sees the wolf, no, a man with wolf ears that adorn his head twitch at any surrounding noises that Kihyun can't hear. His fur has disappeared and he has a human body with what appears to be skin and broad shoulders attached to such thick human arms. Kihyun's eyes gradually and accidentally look down and right between the human legs he sees a—  _ oh my god, Kihyun why are you looking there.  _ Another gasp leaves Kihyun, his eyes sort of just… stuck.

“You're getting quite an eyeful, aren't you?” The man speaks. There's a playful smile tugging at his lips as he leans his head down to where Kihyun's sight has been glued to.

Kihyun looks away, extremely embarrassed at how his eyes stared at a most private area of the body. He was so caught up in the shock that he didn't believe the wolf transformed into a human with an actual—

“What is it that you want?” Kihyun questions, more like stutters, not bothering to turn his head.

“How many times have you asked that? Isn't it obvious at this point?” The man says, his voice deep and slightly monotone. “I want that spell book in your hands.” 

“It's mine,” Kihyun asserts, whipping his head at the wolf man to stare daggers, only to turn back away when he accidentally looks at the  _ area  _ again. “And I'm not going to just cough it up. I won't even let you even smell it.” 

“Too bad because I'm already smelling it and it smells gross,” the man clicks his tongue, standing up and folds his arms over his bare chest. Kihyun peeks over at the movement and sees that the man also has a wolf's tail and  _ oh my god stop staring around there.  _ The man quirks an eyebrow and continues. “Eyes up here please. If you won't give me the book can you at least change me back to normal with whatever you got there?”

“You mean you want me to change you back into a wolf?” Kihyun asks. He opts to use the book as a shield for his eyes. 

“No way, this is a curse,” the man sighs and scratches his head. He mumbles under his breath in annoyance. “I shouldn't have to explain this.”

“Yes you do!” Kihyun yells. “I don't even know who you are and yet you're standing here in front of me naked.” 

A noise of choked shock comes from the man. He grumbles something incoherent and rubs his hands over his face, stretching it. “My name is Changkyun. I used to be fully human long ago and I'm under a curse. There; now, can you help me out?”

“Not enough info but I'm not the person you should be asking for help,” Kihyun reveals, lowering the book to look  _ only  _ at Changkyun’s face. The rest of his body becomes hidden. It'll work in the meantime as Changkyun looks like a talking floating head. 

“Then why…”

“You see,” Kihyun starts, chuckling to himself. Nerves are poking at his sides, hands feeling clammy. “I just found this book not too long ago, minutes to be exact, and I don't know what I am entirely. I don't really know how to control anything I do.” 

Changkyun stares at Kihyun with wide eyes and eyebrows raised like he doesn't believe a word that he has said. They're strangers but Kihyun wouldn't lie about that. He would help if he could, for sure, maybe, or who knows, but Kihyun isn't that advanced with these spells. 

“I can't believe this,” Changkyun groans. 

“Same here,” Kihyun grumbles with a roll of his eyes. “But, I might know someone who could help…” Kihyun says. His fingers rub against the corners of the worn book. “I was just about to go see her right now. But! You must promise that you can't attack me for this book.” 

“And you promise to lead me to her?” Changkyun asks, his eyes pleading. They're soft and sad to a point where they're close to watering. Kihyun can't help but grow a soft spot at the expression and his heart tugs. 

“As long as you don't take away the book we have a deal,” Kihyun says and Changkyun beams. There's just one more requirement. “And! You can't walk around naked and without any shoes.” 

“I'm a wolf,” Changkyun deadpans. “We don't wear clothes. It's not like I choose to be nude.” 

“That's true but…” Kihyun trails off, biting his lip before an idea pops into his head. He pulls down his hood and takes off his cape, walking up to Changkyun to drape it over his body. They're pretty much the same height, and Kihyun can see Changkyun is probably around the same age as him. “You can use this in the meantime. It's opened in the front so make sure you just cover your, uhm…” Kihyun accidentally looks down and then turns away. It's hard to  _ not  _ to look especially when it's right there. “yeah…”

“You really do love getting an eyeful don't you,” Changkyun smirks. His words sound more like a statement than a question and Kihyun is so close to slapping him. 

“Any more quippy comments from you and I won't take you to her,” Kihyun steps back and turns a heel with an upper hand. He hears a gasp leave Changkyun as he strides away and soon there's a following of rapid footsteps against the dirt.

Kihyun finds himself being hurled forward as Changkyun’s weight lands flat on his back. He's a little heavy and Kihyun feels like he's thrown out his back by the force. It doesn stop him from quickly raising his hands to hold onto Changkyun’s bare thighs with a loud slap of skin. 

“No!” Changkyun screams, a little too close to Kihyun's right ear. “Please take me! I beg of you!” 

“Alright, alright!” Kihyun shouts. “Next time warn me if you jump on me; this is the second time now.”

“I just want this curse gone,” Changkyun says.

“Did you even listen to me?” 

“Not to jump on you again yadda yadda,” Changkyun huffs.

Kihyun, almost reluctantly, begins to walk and continues down the path with a new person tagged along. It's less lonely for sure, but Kihyun never guessed that a half man and wolf would be someone who would accompany him on his journey. From finding out he's a witch, to learning about his grandma's weird cat and now coming across Changkyun; well, it's been a pretty weird day so far.

“You know, not many people walk this far,” Changkyun states. “You've made it pretty far. How much longer were you from reaching your destination?”

“Not sure, actually,” Kihyun sighs. “I'm following a cat and so far the connection is still weak but this is the only path here. Might take us until nightfall.”

“Oh my god…” 

“Yeah,” Kihyun licks his lips. He wants to learn more about Changkyun. “Are you the only person who is like this?” 

“If by  _ ‘this’  _ you mean how I'm a human with wolf ears and a tail then, yes,” Changkyun nods. “Or, I hope I am. I don't want anyone going through this too.” 

“I'm very intrigued by how you live such a life,” Kihyun says, kicking a small rock in their path. “For example, like your ears; do you hear more since you have both human and wolf ones?”

“Actually, for some weird reason, my wolf ears don't pick up noises, they just twitch and move,” Changkyun informs. “That's of course in my human form so only my human ears work. But if I'm a wolf then obviously my wolf ears work.”

“That's—” Kihyun makes a face.  _ Super weird.  _ Then again, why have two sets of ears and four in total. “So the ones now on your head are just there?”

Changkyun laughs. That's a nice sound. “Pretty much. Weird ain't it.”

“How did you become cursed?” Kihyun braves himself to ask, fixing their position so that Changkyun can feel a little more comfortable on his back. It works because Changkyun rests his chin on Kihyun's shoulder and his wolf ears feel ticklish when they twitch against Kihyun's ear. 

“When I was a kid,” Changkyun replies, his voice sounding tired and worn. “I ventured too far in the kingdom's village and lost my way. When I got hungry, I snuck into a woman's house and took a piece of bread to get at least something in my belly but I got caught and I paid the price.” 

“So she turned you into a wolf?” Kihyun questions.  _ What a bizarre curse.  _ “Did she say why?”

“I remember she said something like  _ ‘if you want food and like to steal from others, then you shall be an animal and survive on your own’,  _ or something like that; I was too young to understand.” Changkyun sighs, closing his eyes. “This cape of yours is nice. The hood doesn't fit my head because of the ears but it's comfortable.” 

“What a weird transition of topics but thank you,” Kihyun laughs. They halt for Kihyun to fix their position again. His arms have trouble finding purchase when Changkyun’s skin is too smooth. “What happened to your family?”

“Don't know.” 

Kihyun sulks, not liking the idea of that. “How old are you now?”

“Don't know that either.”

“I'm twenty-five,” Kihyun smiles and tilts his head to glance at Changkyun. “Do you remember how old you were when you got caught?”

Changkyun hums and Kihyun can feel the vibration of it on his neck. “I was six at the time,” Changkyun nods and makes a noise of affirmation. “Yeah, because I remember my mother baked me my favorite dish of roasted chicken.” The tone of Changkyun’s voice is laced with happiness at the memory, but it sounds like it's searching to relive them; to have it again. “We were low class so my family worked hard to give me that special day.”

Kihyun swallows the lump that slowly forms in his throat. He feels bad for Changkyun. Being given such a harsh punishment over a piece of bread. The more Kihyun thinks about it, the more he begins to realize something. Changkyun attacked him in his wolf form because of the spell book, which means the person who cursed him was a witch. The only witch Kihyun knows is his grandma because she was soon found out and got banished from the kingdom when he was ten. 

_ Oh man, please don't tell me grandma was the one who cursed Changkyun…  _

“Sorry to hear about that,” Kihyun says. He isn't sure what to say to console Changkyun. The only thing to lift his spirits would be to remove the curse but, Changkyun might still never see his family again. 

“It's been hard but I know years have passed now,” Changkyun exhales and hides his face in Kihyun's blouse. “I'm probably the same age as you.” 

Kihyun catches the transition and moves along with the change of direction without mentioning it. They loop back to the original question, hoping to talk about happier times.

“I don't know,” Kihyun sings. “I do seem a little taller than you.”

“What!” Changkyun gasps. He lifts his head to stare at Kihyun. “I disagree with that.” 

“And I disagree with your disagreement,” Kihyun retorts. He holds a little laugh as he notices the surrounding trees aren't as clumped together. They slowly space out and bushes with flowers blooming begin to fill the path. It reminds Kihyun of the kingdom marketplace, seeing how the colorful flowers drown out all the earth tones of the forest. It's still as quiet as ever but it puts a smile on Kihyun’s face when he looks at them.

The trees over their heads soon clear as the blue sky presents the sun that still shines overhead. A warm light that kisses his cheeks and causes his eyes to narrow and squint. It felt like forever since he's felt the sunlight and he's glad the sun still has more to give before the night comes. Kihyun inhales the air before exhaling in a sweet bliss.

“I've never been this far into the forest,” Changkyun says and his voice carries an awe as Kihyun can feel him look around. “How much do you think we've walked, uhm…”

“Kihyun,” Kihyun laughs. “My name is Kihyun.” 

“Right! I forgot to ask for your name before,” Changkyun says and scratches the back of his head. “Do you think—”

“It's the cat!” Kihyun shouts. Straight up ahead sits the cat right in the middle of the trail. It's fur seems to glow under the golden light of the sun as if it was a rare gem being showcased. As if the cat was a savior and in a way, it actually is. Kihyun jumps to fix Changkyun’s position on his back and cranks his head to look at him. “Are you ready?” 

“For what?”

Kihyun runs towards his favorite companion and Changkyun squeaks at the sudden increase in speed, his arms wrapping around Kihyun's neck from behind. The cat meows after licking its tail and starts sauntering away further down the trail once it raises its head to see Kihyun running full speed. If the cat is showing itself, then Kihyun must be getting closer to where they need to be. Changkyun wraps his legs around Kihyun's waist and he lets out a noise that's in between a scream and a laugh. 

The trail continues on, but the trees surrounding them begin to lessen until they're evenly spread out. Kihyun abruptly stops when a small cottage comes into view with smoke emitting from the top. It's placed in a grass clearing big enough to possibly fit another house that's decorated with many yellow Woodsorrels. It's here that connection feels stronger and Kihyun can see the path still continues, telling there is even more ahead. Deep down, Kihyun's curiosity wants to lead him further and see what lies ahead but, his business is within the cottage and he can stray away from what's important.

“This has to be it…” Kihyun whispers. He let's Changkyun jump off his back and trail close behind as they both step towards the cottage. 

Kihyun and Changkyun walk through the grass with caution, sticking close together in case anything were to happen. If they needed to run, Kihyun could easily grab Changkyun and off they would go. Just because Kihyun feels a connection to the place doesn't mean he should really go; what if this plan of his becomes wasted, then what?

The cat leaps through the grass at a high speed yet in such a graceful manner. It stops just before the door and stretches against it before clawing the wood. Kihyun wants to turn back now as nerves continue to rise, bubbling like an overflowing pot of water in his stomach. He rubs his hands on his pants and lets out a shaky breath.

Changkyun doesn't say a word other than make a face that resembles Kihyun's expression: pure nervousness. Kihyun hasn't seen his grandma for so long, he's forgotten what she looks like and sounds like (even though age would have done a number on her he's pretty sure).

“Who the hell!” An elderly woman who still looks to have some fight in her swings opens the door with force. It scares both Kihyun and Changkyun off their feet as they jump back, grasping for one another. Unlike their shared silent plan, they don't run off but the cat scampers inside. She wears a scowl on her face, book in hand and eyes burning like she will send them all to hell. The look softens the moment she looks at Kihyun. 

_ This is it. _

This was for sure the connection Kihyun was feeling. Miles away and from his bedroom in the palace, it had not only lay inside the cat but somewhere further as well. It has been so long since Kihyun faced his grandma and he doesn't know what to say nor what to do. He wants answers but he doesn't know what to ask first. There's a step that Kihyun doesn't want to intrude on but it already feels like he's overstepping on some boundaries.

Especially with Changkyun by his side. To show up with a half man and half wolf isn't a common first impression after so many years. 

“Kihyun,” The woman smiles and her eyes soften. She reaches to pinch at Kihyun's cheek and gives it a small tug and wiggle. “You still look so young that even without the connection I could tell it was you. Grandma is so proud.”

“So you are my grandma…” Kihyun whispers. 

“Of course I am,” Grandma Yoo huffs. “I'm not just some random old lady living miles into the forest.” 

Her gazes slide over to Changkyun and her features immediately drop. The sight isn't a pleasant one and Kihyun almost fears for his life again. He gulps but takes a step to the side to block Changkyun from her view and protect him. Even though he just met Changkyun today, it's the same with his grandma; they're both strangers. 

“What is this thing doing here?” Grandma Yoo frowns. The wrinkles on her face droop, maybe even multiplies.

“Hello again, and I'm not a  _ thing, _ ” Changkyun grits, wrapping himself further into Kihyun's cape. He takes a step closer to huddle against Kihyun's back. 

“Just by reading the air and by what Changkyun has told me, I know vaguely of what happened,” Kihyun interjects. He's sweating profusely and he might just melt under the hot sun and tension. “But please hear me out.” 

“I don't want this mut criminal inside my home.”

“Then I'm not going in,” Kihyun asserts. He knows Grandma Yoo has to give in to such a comment. He can feel how much he is needed and wanted; otherwise, this connection wouldn't have been formed. Kihyun was called here and he knows he can't go back to the palace. “I want to help him,” Kihyun says. He burns holes of determination into Grandma Yoo. “I don't think this is fair to him. Give him another chance.”

“Why did you have to cross paths with that thing,” Grandma Yoo grumbles and Changkyun blows up.

“I told you, I'm not a thing!”

Kihyun takes a step forward. He has a small proposal to make, one that could potentially interest Grandma Yoo to take Changkyun in. Besides, what Changkyun did happened years ago when he was just a little boy; that type of punishment is beyond cruel.

“If Changkyun comes inside with me, I'll make sure he's well behaved and under control if that's what you're worried about,” Kihyun says. He takes a glance at Changkyun. “I brought him here so he's my responsibility. Anything he does is on me.”

Grandma Yoo stays silent but her arms cross over her chest like a child. She's being stubborn, that's for sure, and Kihyun just needs to gauge a little more in order for her to accept Changkyun inside. It's not like Changkyun is a little kid, he's grown up now and has most likely matured in someway. 

“Please?” Kihyun smiles, leaning into Grandma Yoo’s averted line of sight. “I've already met him and settled a deal, I can't just toss him back into the forest.” 

“Fine, fine,” Grandma Yoo dismisses and rolls her eyes. She turns her back and walks back inside her small house, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun to idly stand outside.

“Does that mean we can go inside?” Changkyun asks. He clasps at Kihyun's cuff and his lips turn into an uneasy line. 

“I guess?” Kihyun blinks and guides them both inside Grandma Yoo’s house.

It's nothing spectacular, but it's decorated with books upon books stacked on the floor or stocked on a shelf. The floor freaks with every step and the rugs beneath their feet look tattered on the edges, their vibrant colors faded from the years of owning it. Nothing decorates the walls except for a plant that hangs in the common room as its vines start to hug the wall. The house is very bland and looks more like a storage rather than someone who lives here.

Despite the worn out look, there's a sweet smell that fills the air. One that has Kihyun sniffing due to hunger but it doesn't ring a bell to his senses. It's more of a chemical smell that's not too strong rather something being baked. Still, his stomach doesn't stop from grumbling and once it groans, so does Changkyun’s. 

“Sit,” Grandma Yoo commands as she walks into the room. 

There's a small couch that's just behind Kihyun and Changkyun and they oblige by taking a seat. It's not the most comfortable thing but it doesn't break or tear a hole which is better than nothing. 

“I made a connection for you to come to me and you have brought not only yourself, but this animal too,” Grandma Yoo frowns. She clicks his tongues and sighs to top it all off.

Kihyun frowns himself.  _ I'm about to get scolded some more aren't I?  _

“Why did you make the connection? Or matter of fact, what in the world did you do?” Kihyun asks.

“Far away within the kingdom was a faint pull and tug. Sometimes whenever a family member is to be a witch or wizard, there's a way for us to know,” Grandma Yoo explains. “But before I set up a stronger connection, I made sure Whiskers went out to double check.” 

Kihyun's gaze shifts to the cat that sits on the wooden table covered with books. So the cat's name is Whiskers but that doesn't give Kihyun the answers he needs. Why not his older brother? Why him? Unless he was picked. Kihyun’s eyes widen at the thought.

“Did you make me a witch?!” Kihyun screeches, his voice cracking. He hears his own voice and gulps, cringing at it. 

“Please, like I could do that,” Grandma Yoo says with a laugh. “If that was possible then I would have made the whole kingdom witches and then we all would be banished.”

“And here I am the only one cursed,” Changkyun bites back, earning a glare and a finger points in his face. 

“You're the one who stole from my house,” Grandma Yoo scolds. She frowns and waves Changkyun off like he's a disgusting bug. “I don't know why I'm still letting this filthy animal back into my house.”

Grandma Yoo shakes her head into her hands and Kihyun takes a tiny glance at Changkyun who shuffles uncomfortably beside him. It's easy to tell how much it bothers Changkyun to hear such words and the past still holds a strained relationship between the two. They need to get along for one and it adds to Kihyun's list of what he needs to accomplish. 

Kihyun opens his mouth, closes it and rubs his forehead. He sighs, his brain unable to keep up with what is going on. And to be honest, he's tired of this, all of it.  _ Can't we just all start over?  _ “It's not like I knew you two had a past when I met him. And I didn't even know you were the one who cursed him until a while ago.” Kihyun pouts and crosses his legs together. “I haven't seen you in twenty years, grandma. This wasn't exactly a pleasant reunion. We may have a connection but that limits a lot it seems, otherwise I would have known about this.”

There's a pause in the conversation and Changkyun doesn't open his mouth, only turning his head slightly to look back and forth at Kihyun and Grandma Yoo as his wolf ears twist in a similar confusion. It's not the most comforting silence but it's better than having to hear Grandma Yoo talk down to Changkyun. 

“You're still a handful as ever, Kihyun,” Grandma Yoo sighs but her soft, adoring smile that slowly grows says differently. She throws a look at Changkyun before she clicks her tongue. “And I'm assuming you want me to help this man lift the curse.”

“I think you know full well it's a yes or else I’ll sleep outside with him,” Kihyun nods, standing straight and chin high. He's not going to back down. He and Changkyun had a deal. “And his name is Changkyun.”

“I would help you but I'm not the one who has to fix it,” Grandma Yoo says. 

Both Kihyun and Changkyun blink, turning to each other in confusion. Kihyun can't help but note how cute it looks when Changkyun has his wolf ears twist in different directions and twitch. But that's besides the point. Changkyun’s expression becomes unreadable as he turns to Grandma Yoo.

“But didn't you put the curse on me?” Changkyun asks and Kihyun can hear the heavy weight of worry that carries with those words.

“I did. Though it's the type of curse I put on you,” Grandma Yoo informs. “It's one for those who have done wrong. In order for the curse to be removed, you have to be the one to make things right.”

Changkyun leans forward, covering himself further into Kihyun's cape. He's practically wrapped up like he's in a cocoon. “So you mean, like, through acts of altruism?”

Grandma Yoo nods. Changkyun sweats. Kihyun blinks into a universe of more confusion. 

“Well, I'm going to be a wolf forever,” Changkyun whines, burying his face into Kihyun’s shoulder. His wolf ears slump along with his shoulders.

“Why is that? We can just find people and help them out,” Kihyun says, looking down at Changkyun. 

“But after I got cursed, I kept sneaking into the kingdom to steal food,” Changkyun confesses, his body goes limp as his voice cries. “I couldn't kill a bird to survive even though that's a wolf's survival.” 

“But every time you're a human you're naked so—” Kihyun pauses and his eyes grow big as his brain puts the pieces together. “Are you telling me you walked into the kingdom as a wolf?!”

“It's better than walking out naked!” Changkyun yells back.

Grandma Yoo sighs. She shakes her head for what seems like the hundredth time and rubs at her temple with a furrowed brow. “Correction, both of you are handfuls, I swear.” She proceeds to leave, stopping just before she goes into the other room. “I only have one spare room. It's crowded with potions and books on the desk but there's a bed. You both can use that.”

It’s silent when Grandma Yoo leaves the room and Kihyun is left alone with Changkyun. Now that he's here, what is it that he's supposed to do? Does he ask if he can help out or does he grab a book and start reading up. It's clear he's a witch or wizard ( _ whatever the hell I am _ ) but what should he do now? 

Not only does he have to control his actions but he also has to make sure Changkyun does the same too. That means they both have to be on their best behavior. It was such a chore trying to convince Grandma Yoo to let Changkyun inside that Kihyun and him can't mess this up. Kihyun sighs, an action that's never ending.  _ There's way too much crap entering my mind and not being filtered out. _

“Are there any clothes I can wear?” Changkyun speaks up, interrupting Kihyun's endless train of thoughts. “If I'm just going to stay nude under this cape then I'd rather be in my wolf form.”

“Well…” Kihyun trails. He could sew some shirts and pants but that could take a few days. Grandma Yoo might have something but she's an elderly woman, not some young lady; unless she can make something out of thin air now that could work. “We can take a look at the room and see if there's any extra clothes.” 

“If you want clothes, they're in the chest under the bed!” Grandma Yoo yells from the adjacent room. 

“There's our answer I guess,” Kihyun chuckles and steps through the tiny, narrow hallway. The bathroom that's on the right is small but gives enough room for movement. He just hopes there's hot water somewhere otherwise Kihyun might just bathe in a creek. There's two rooms ahead that are closed and Kihyun doesn't bother with those. 

“Thanks for sticking up for me despite us just meeting,” Changkyun mumbles. “It was pretty unfair to see that she still holds a grudge against me.” 

Kihyun turns around to look at Changkyun who looks so small in his red cape. There's a sad twinkle in Changkyun’s eyes along with his wolf ears pointed down and Kihyun can't help but feel the urge to hug him. 

“It is unfair and I'm sorry on behalf of my grandma,” Kihyun sighs, patting Changkyun on the shoulder. “I'll make sure you feel comfortable here; myself included.”

“You are thrown in the middle of all this too,” Changkyun chuckles nervously. 

Kihyun hums. “It could be worse though.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours pass that are filled with finding clothes that fit and are suitable for Changkyun and reading books upon books that are stored in the rooms. Kihyun sits in his new room, away from the palace and luxury. It's a total change of location and atmosphere that's smaller and almost compact. Instead of waking up in the cold room of his large palace bed, Kihyun will spend his next days, weeks, maybe months in a small cottage filled with printed words of mysteries he is yet to discover. 

Even the information Kihyun is reading now is way too much for his head. Changkyun passes out halfway through the reading, sleeping on top of the sheets with slow and steady breaths. His features are softened and all the tension looks like they've disappeared. His wolf ears twitch as his tail curls up against him and Kihyun can't help but stare. 

Minutes pass of more reading and checking up on Changkyun, the sun setting into the horizon. Grandma Yoo comes inside to bring food, her eyes falling towards Changkyun sleeping. Despite her stubbornness towards him, she still made two plates and cooked for him. She places a plate in front of Kihyun and takes Changkyun’s back with her since he's asleep. Before leaving the room, a wary look is thrown in Changkyun’s direction and the door closes. There's still a lot to be done here and Kihyun knows the process for everything isn't going to be an easy one, and it will be long, surely. Kihyun closes the book he's reading and dives into the food, surprised at how good it tastes. He takes a look over at Changkyun who hasn't even stirred at the arrival of a home cooked meal; Changkyun must be extremely exhausted.

For now, this is only the beginning and Kihyun slides his finished plate away from him. He hangs up his red hooded cape behind the door and slides under the covers with Changkyun who emits such warmth for the night. Tomorrow will hopefully bring new development…  _ and maybe more peace of mind.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leaves kudos and comments if you enjoyed!!! Thank you again for reading and see you next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'll try to update quickly and start getting a head start on the chapters!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment!!!


End file.
